


Day 5: Breathplay

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Breathplay, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They have two ways of sparring. The other kind, and </em>this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Breathplay

They have two ways of sparring. The other kind, and _this_.

Steve ducks out of the way as Bucky's fist comes towards him and uses the motion to slam into Bucky's waist, throwing him to the floor. Always fast, Bucky goes with the momentum and somehow manages to twist in such a way that he can swing one leg over Steve's shoulder just before they hit the floor. The impact throws Steve right between Bucky's legs and before he knows it Bucky's thighs are wrapped around his neck and _squeeze_.

He wheezes and goes still for a moment, unable to draw air into his lungs. He can't twist out of the hold easily, one of his wrists trapped in Bucky's metal hand and it's all he can do to get his legs under himself to try to alleviate some of the pressure off his neck. As much as he can, he peers up at Bucky's face and to his surprise can actually meet his eyes; Bucky is curled up on his elbow, staring down at Steve with concentration, eyes bright.

And Steve does know how to get out of this hold. Natasha likes to use it and it's one of Bucky's favorites, when they're doing this kind of sparring.

He does nothing. He stays right where Bucky put him, unable to breathe, heart beating fast in his chest and face getting redder, he can feel it, but he stays still, just stares into Bucky's eyes, even as he gets dizzy, his body confused and in distress even as he is not. After a long, intense moment the tension in Bucky's thighs wanes, though he doesn't let go of Steve's wrist.

Steve gasps for air, blinks dazedly for a moment before the oxygen gets into his system. His vision clears and he looks up at Bucky again, whose lips are wet like he licked them, staring at Steve gasping for breath between his thighs.

They stare at each other, and nobody says a word. The tension rockets until Steve moves, tries to get his legs under him better. Before he knows it Bucky has thrown them to the side. Steve lands on his back, wrist still trapped in Bucky's unrelenting grip, head still between his thighs and Bucky's squeezing again, cutting off his air once more. Steve twitches and blinks up at the ceiling, goes still; message received.

After a moment of steady pressure he feels touch on his head, Bucky's fingers carding through his hair as if they were sitting on the sofa, Steve dozing with his head in Bucky's lap. It feels loving, and Steve remains still even as his heart beats faster and faster, his eyes tear up. Bucky's heat seeps through the thin cloth of his training sweats and his fingers are soft, almost soothing on Steve's scalp, a stark contrast to his body going into alert, pulse beating frantically, chest straining for air that won't come.

Bucky doesn't relent until Steve's vision goes dark at the edges. Dazed, Steve greedily gulps for air and almost misses Bucky's legs unwinding from around his neck. Even as preoccupied as he is trying to fill his lungs with air, he feels disappointment at that, but Bucky's hand is still in his hair. It's only then that the metal hand lets go of Steve's wrists. A moment later Steve finds himself flat on his back and Bucky on top of him, above him, cradling his head with both hands and leaning in for a kiss that Steve is still too clumsy and breathless for. Bucky doesn't seem to care; he thrusts his tongue into Steve's slack mouth and nips on his lips, intent.

I'm all yours, Steve means to say, but all his sluggish tongue manages is a raspy, "yours."

Bucky smiles at him, eyes dark, and his metal hand slides down from where it's cupping Steve's jaw to wrap around his neck.


End file.
